forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Howling Wing
| leader = Ghindul | symbol = | favored weapon = | domains = | formed = | disbanded = | members = 5 in 1372 DR | alignment = | races = Kir-lanan | allegiances = Glouroth, Maerimydra | enemies = Screeching Wing | showmembers = yes | orgname = the Howling Wing }} The Howling Wing was a small band of kir-lanan that laired at the Wailing Cliff, in the Deep Wastes. They were led by a powerful kir-lanan called Ghindul. Organization The group was led by Ghindul, a tyrannical kir-lanan who would use both his strength and intimidating demeanor to keep his subordinates in check. Despite this harsh leadership, a number of kir-lanan moved between the Howling Wing and Screeching Wing bands over the years with the two groups operating as a loose collection of followers rather than a unified force. Ultimately, the Howling Wing served the shadow dragon Glouroth who laired near the top of the Wailing Cliff. Activities At the instruction of the shadow dragon Glouroth, the Howling Wing was responsible for extracting tribute from travelers of the Deep Wastes who sought to pass the Wailing Cliff. Any creatures who approached the base of the cliff and rung the large bell would be greeted by Ghindul and his wing. Depending on the composition of the party approaching, the Howling Wing would generally let Underdark dwellers pass in exchange for goods or coins worth at least 20 gp for each traveler. Although most of the valuables the Howling Wing collected from travelers were supposed to go to Glouroth, there were a few objects that they kept for themselves and hid in their cave. Drow were exempt from this toll owing to a pact that Glouroth had with the dark elves of Maerimydra. Tactics A signature tactic of the Howling Wing kir-lanan was to use tanglefoot bags against flying opponent they faced. Each member would make sure to have at least two tanglefoot bags with them in case they faced winged (or magically flying) intruders. Base of operations For the most part, the Howling Wing laired in the lowest cave of the Wailing Cliff, where they could quickly react to any intruders who attempted to ascend from the base. Possessions Each member of the Howling Wing carried two tanglefoot bags at all times and some potions of inflict serious wounds. In addition, within the Howling Wing cave were stored a number of items and treasure skimmed from Glouroth's tributes. These included a drow belt pouch filled with platinum, gold, and silver, as well as a wand of invisibility. Relationships ;Glouroth: The Howling Wing was subservient to the shadow dragon and would give the majority of the goods they retrieved from travelers to Glouroth. ;Screeching Wing: Since the division between Ghindul and Phaikkul, the two groups could barely co-exist. However, over the years membership had fluctuated between the two. ;Drow: A pact enforced by Glouroth meant that the Howling Wing were amicable with any drow that passed through their territory. The kir-lanan even knew a Maerimydran code phrase in case the drow needed their help. History At some point after 1358 DR, a group of kir-lanan came to the Wailing Cliff and fell into the service of Glouroth, a shadow dragon who laired there. Over the years, the kir-lanan operated as enforcers for Glouroth and offered up their gains to the dragon. Soon however, a brief dalliance with Glouroth caused a divide among the kir-lanan when his daughter, Phaikkul, was born. The kir-lanan of the Wailing Cliff split into two groups, the Howling Wing and the Screeching Wing, led by Ghindul and Phaikkul respectively. Occasionally, individual kir-lanan would shift between the two groups through the years. By 1372 DR, these groups had settled into an uneasy relationship, with neither inclined to help out the other in battles. Although Phaikkul was arguably the more powerful leader, the natural suspicion of outsiders (even half-breeds) harbored by the kir-lanan meant that Ghindul's Howling Wing remained the larger of the two bands. Members (listing) * Ghindul Appendix Appearances *City of the Spider Queen References Category:Kir-lanan organizations Category:Organizations in the Wailing Cliff Category:Organizations in the Deep Wastes Category:Organizations in the Middledark Category:Organizations in the Underdark Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations